How They Came to Be
by Buried Alive By Love 69
Summary: Summary inside


How they came to be

Summary: This is the prequel to I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore. This is basically how Draco and Hermione came together. Each chapter is a song title and how the song influenced them or describes what happened to them. This story is not compatible with HBP or DH.

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or anything from Harry Potter in this fanfiction.

Couples: Draco/Hermione

Warnings: Sexual content, language, and some violence.

Authors Notes: Oh Draco and Blaise are disillusioned in this chapter so no one knows what they looks like. Other Authors Notes are at the end of the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Hey, Mr. DJ (Keep Playing This Song)

Draco walked into the club and looked around. The club was pretty full. The girls were wearing dresses that would make Paris Hilton blush. Draco walked over to the bar and ordered a fire whiskey. He was followed by his friend Blaise Zabini.

"So Drake do you see any girls you want to bag?" Blaise asked also ordering a shot.

Draco scanned the room and no one caught his attention.

"No one looks…." Draco said then stopped when he saw her.

She was wearing a dark green Lycra dress featuring long sleeves, a scoop neck and an extra-low back. She wore thee inch Chunky Heel Sandals with ankle strap and side buckle also in dark green. Her hair was at least mid back length and was chestnut brown in long lose ringlets that bounced with every step she took. She wore smoke colored eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She didn't need it at all because she was beautiful no matter what.

"Draco are you ok?" Blaise asked.

"Who is she?" Draco asked pointing to the girl he just saw as she walked on to the dance floor.

"I don't know Drake but if I were you I would go out there and get her before anyone else does," Blaise said shoving Draco to the dance floor.

As Draco walked on to the dance floor Backstreet Boys' Hey, Mr. DJ (Keep Playing This Song) started to play.

_Aah, Backstreet  
Yes yes y'all  
One time, here we go (yes yes y'all)  
Ooh, ooh (2X)  
Yes yes y'all_

Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to dance along with her.

"Mind if I share this dance with you?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

The girl leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't mind. I hope you can keep up," she said swaying her hips to the beat.

_I could tell when I stepped in the room  
And I saw you standing there  
And about by the way that you moved  
I couldn't help the way I stared  
There were some mysterious force  
Leading me here to you  
Lead me (lead me) to you (to you)_

Draco glided his hands up and down her sides grinding against her.

"You know that dress should be a crime. All the guys here are harder than nails because of you. The girls want to kill you because you're taking the entire spotlight."

"All the guys including you?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

_So I stood there watching  
and I was hypnotized  
by the rhythm of your body  
and the music in your eyes  
and I was lost in your world with you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh..._

Draco pulled her against him and ground his erection into her causing her to gasp.

"Yes especially me," he growled.

She glided her hands up his chest and around his neck. Draco ran his fingers through her hair pulling her closer.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on (let's get it on)  
Jam all night long  
Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ  
Will you play it for me?  
Ooh, ooh (2X) (yes yes y'all)_

"Did you put a spell on me?" Draco asked nuzzling her neck

"I think it's the dress," she replied moaning softly.

Draco pulled her against him again grinding against her harder feeling her tremble.

_Now it feels like it could be romance  
as we dance across the floor  
every move that your body makes  
only makes me want you more  
and it seems like time's moving fast  
How can we make it last?  
Make it (make it) last (last, so long)_

"I don't want this night to end. You feel so good," Draco said gently nibbling her neck.

"Neither do I. I've never felt like this," she replied gliding her fingers through his hair.

Everyone on the floor was watching them. They made dancing look like sex and everyone wanted to join in.

_As we keep on dancing  
I am hypnotized  
by the rhythm of your body  
And the music in your eyes  
Ooh, ooh..._

Draco looked into her eyes and slowly leaned in slowly. He gently brushed his lips against hers then kissed her gently. The kiss deepened when she gasped. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the dance floor and pressed her against a wall.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on (let's get it on)  
Jam all night long  
Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ  
Will you play it for me?  
Ooh, ooh (2X) (yes yes y'all)_

"God you're so sexy," Draco said huskily kissing her neck and gliding his hands under her dress.

"Oh gods," she gasped arching into him.

Draco smirked against her neck as he massaged her thighs. Her skin was baby soft and smelled of cinnamon.

_Close your eyes  
And imagine us alone  
Let the music put you in the zone  
I am lost, lost inside a rhythm  
When you do the things you do  
Come on and work your body, work your body  
Hey Mr. DJ, jam all night long  
Hey Mr. DJ play that song for me_

Her eyes fluttered close as she let Draco's touch take over her body. She had no clue if it was the music or what that was making her do this but gods did it feel good. Draco was lost in how soft and great she felt. No girl ever had this feeling on him.

_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms, she's gotta be  
Let's get it on (let's get it on)  
Jam all night long  
Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ  
Will you play it for me?  
_

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Draco whispered in her ear softly nibbling on it.

"I can't," she replied

"Why not," he asked

"I'm staying at a friend's and I don't think she would like it if I came home the next morning after going home with someone else," she whispered back.

_Keep it coming Mr. DJ..._

The song faded and they broke apart. Draco kissed her one last time.

"Can I at least have your address so I can contact you?" Draco asked hopefully

"Do you use owl posts?" she asked

"You're a witch?"

"Yes, here I'll give you my address," she said as she grabbed a napkin and wrote her info on the napkin. She gave everything but her first name just HJG.

He gave her his card that just had his address on it and D on it she kissed him again quickly and ran out of the club.

Draco walked back to the bar with a smile on his face.

"So Drake get her info?" Blaise asked

"Yep and I am going to owl her as soon as I get back to the manor." Draco said taking a shot of fire whiskey.

Draco was going to find out who she was and claim her as his. Pureblood, half-blood, mudblood, or squib he didn't care. She was going to be his forever and she didn't know it.

Across London in a flat Hermione Granger entered her flat with a big smile on her face. She danced with the hottest guy and made out with him on the dance floor. She even got his address.

"D….I wonder what his name is?" she asked herself as she got ready for bed.

Both Draco and Hermione fell asleep in their own beds with smiles on their faces and their dreams filled with the one they danced with tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Ok there is the first chapter in my prequel. I have no clue what to call the next chapter so I am up for suggestions. Remember the song has to do with their relationship and what happens in it. Pretty much the next chapter is about the letters they send to each other and them trying to find out who the other is. So I will gladly take suggestions on what song to use. Please review my story and tell me if I should continue or not.


End file.
